croesus_centarifandomcom-20200215-history
Tocqueville
Tocqueville is a system in the Croesus Centauri sector. It contains the planet Green Fields, The vast TL4 shipyard known as 'Keel Crown' and the independent pleasure station of Halcyon 69. It is in the overall control of the Parliament of Green Fields, who provide planetary, naval and border protection. Laws and Restrictions Citizens: Sidearms permitted with permits. No combat armour or military equipment Spacers: Requested to register for pleasure or business visa for stay. Military equipment trade regulated. To follow direction of local law enforcement as required. Solar System Tocqueville serves as a trade hub for the northern sectors, offering for sale goods and services from every corner of space. Due to this it has by far the busiest space lanes, filled with private vessels, huge bulk traders and the patrol boats of the large and well equipped Green Fields Navy. The surrounding space is crammed with stations and ship-stops to cater to the spaces passing by, Halcyon 69 being by far the largest. Keel Crown dominates Green Fields orbit, this is a vast pre-scream shipyard only now being brought up to full operation. It has led to a increase in the GFN's strength and a huge increase in income to the system in private sales of ships. Green Fields: Blue and Red Zones Green Fields is something of an oddity. Before the breakdown in Mandate control, the planet was completely urbanized, every scrap of surface built up to house billions of inhabitants. This urbanization took the form of beautiful art-deco skyscrapers and housing and the environment was preserved by all rooves being planted with efficient green grasses (this giving the plant its name) to produce oxygen. When the scream came, the entire planet fell into anarchy, psionic madness and gang wars tore much of the planet apart. It was only a small area of the planet, known as New Progress by its inhabitants, that had anything in the way of government. Once the worst effects of the scream had passed New Progress began to reclaim the surrounding areas and once several large blocks had been absorbed founded the Congress of Green Fields and stated their aim to unify the entire planet. The safe area, protected by the Green Fields Police Force, intelligence agencies and the government, have come to be known as the 'Blue Zone' while the blocks outside of these, ruled by crime syndicates and mini-states, are derisvely known as 'Red Zones'. This is a persistently hot political issue, and the expansion of the Blue Zone was the main campaign theme of President Illmater. Culture Tocqueville's economic boom over the last 20 years has led to an equivalent cultural golden age. Tocqueville's holo-films and series dominate many a holo-table, and many citizens rise to fame and fortune in business and entertainment. This golden age enabled the rise of a young senator named Karl Illmater, whose dynamism and well groomed image has brought him the greatest prize of all; the presidency. Under his purview the blue zone has begun to expand at a rapid pace, bringing more of the planet under the rule of law and order.Category:Systems